Pianist
by GyuniKai7
Summary: Tao, seorang pianis yang terpaksa melupakan kegemarannya bermain piano itu karena suatu kecelakaan yang menimpa-nya. Tangannya tidak dapat digerakan lagi. Bagi Tao, itu adalah musibah bagi-nya. Suatu musibah yang menyebabkan ia juga kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Bad Summary. TaoRis


Title: Pianist

Cast: Huang Zi Tao ; Wu Yi Fan ; Kim Jong In

Pair: KrisTao/TaoRis ; KaiTao

Summary: Tao, seorang pianis yang terpaksa melupakan kegemarannya bermain piano itu karena suatu kecelakaan yang menimpa-nya. Tangannya tidak dapat digerakan lagi. Bagi Tao, itu adalah musibah bagi-nya. Suatu musibah yang menyebabkan ia juga kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Bad Summary. TaoRis/KrisTao with KaiTao fic. EXO. BL. DLDR!

-EP-

**Saat itu, seakan-akan waktu terhenti.**

**Seakan-akan semua harapan dan impian yang kupunya, menguap pergi.**

**Meninggalkanku, membuat-ku merasa seperti seseorang yang benar-benar kosong.**

**Bahkan, ia juga pergi.**

**Meninggalkan-ku sendirian disini.**

**Lalu, untuk apa lagi sebenarnya, aku hidup?**

**Jika motivasi untuk hidup saja, aku tak punya?**

**Kenapa Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawa-ku saja?**

**Aku sudah sangat lelah dengan semua ini.**

_Pianis terkenal, Huang Zi Tao, mengalami kecelakaan_

_Akibat kecelakaan itu cukup fatal_

_Huang Zi Tao, sang pianis, tidak dapat bermain piano lagi_

Aku tersenyum hambar ketika membaca headline news di beberapa koran yang saat ini ada di tangan-ku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali merobek-robek koran ini atau melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Tapi, harga koran ini cukup mahal. Jadi, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya.

Aku, Huang Zi Tao. Seseorang yang berasal dari China dan pindah ke Korea saat berumur 10 tahun, mengikuti paman-ku. Dan juga seseorang yang memiliki hobi bermain piano dan menjadi terkenal karena-nya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku menjadi seorang pianis.

Setelah aku lulus SMA, aku mengikuti audisi yang diselenggarakan oleh salah satu agency terkenal di Korea. Aku menunjukkan bakat-ku untuk bermain piano dan bernyanyi. Dan aku diterima. Cukup mengejutkan, sebenarnya. Karena kukira penampilan-ku sangat jelek waktu itu.

Aku kira aku akan dimasukkan ke suatu grup yang tugasnya menyanyi dan menari, seperti Super Junior atau TVXQ. Tapi ternyata, aku menjadi pianis. Bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano-ku. Sesuatu yang sangat ku syukuri, sebenarnya. Aku tidak terlalu mahir menari, makanya aku sangat cemas kalau dimasukkan ke grup yang seperti Super Junior itu. Aku takut tidak bisa mengimbangi teman-teman se-grupku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Aku tidak dimasukkan ke grup seperti itu. Dan aku bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur.

Sebagai seorang pianis, aku cukup terkenal. Aku pernah mengadakan konser ke luar negeri. Jepang, China, dan sebagainya. Dan respon orang-orang disana cukup positif. Membuatku senang karenanya.

Tapi sekarang? Kini orang-orang itu sudah pergi. Pamorku sudah meredup. Bahkan saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan, tidak ada lagi toko musik yang memperdengarkan lagu-ku. Semudah itu-kah mereka melupakan aku?

Hal itu terjadi karena kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang membuat-ku tidak bisa bermain piano lagi. Kecelakaan yang membuat 'dia' meninggalkan-ku. Menyedihkan sekali.

Kecelakaan itu terjadi saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke studio rekaman. Untuk merekam album baru-ku. Kecelakaan itu menyebabkan tangan kanan-ku patah. Beberapa jari-ku juga patah, sebenarnya. Para dokter hanya dapat menyembuhkan separuh saja. Jadi, yah, aku tidak dapat lagi menggunakan tangan kanan-ku untuk bermain piano. Karena, rasa sakit akan terasa jika aku melakukan kegiatan yang berat dengan tangan kanan-ku. Dan bermain piano adalah… hal yang berat menurut para dokter.

Jadi sekarang, hal-hal yang dapat kulakukan sudah berkurang. Aku tidak dapat lagi bermain piano, aku tidak bisa menulis blog-ku seperti biasanya. Dunia juga seakan menggelap bagi-ku.

Dulu, aku punya banyak teman. Teman-teman yang sangat baik, menurut-ku. Tapi sekarang? Setelah kecelakaan itu? Satu persatu dari mereka pergi begitu saja. Membuat-ku mengerti, kalau mereka mendekati-ku hanya demi harta dan ketenaran saja. Dan setelah aku terpuruk seperti ini, mereka pergi meninggalkanku. Seakan aku adalah virus yang dapat merusak hidup mereka.

Dia juga pergi karena kecelakaan itu. Ia pergi karena aku sudah tidak dapat menghasilkan uang untuk dirinya. Membuat-ku ingin sekali menangis. Membuat-ku ingin sekali berteriak-teriak dan menyalahkan Tuhan atas semua yang terjadi pada-ku. Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan.

"_Tao, kau bisa di rumah sendiri? Aku tidak bisa pulang sampai besok. Chanyeol membutuhkan-ku._"

"Ne, Baekhyun hyung. Aku bisa menjaga diri-ku sendiri," kata-ku "Kau bisa percaya padaku."

"_Tapi… Ah! Nanti jam satu siang akan ada teman-ku yang datang ke sana. Ia salah satu penggemar berat-mu._"

"M-Mwo?!" aku membulatkan mata-ku "Hyung tidak bilang!"

"_Mianhae. Habisnya dia juga tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk menjaga-mu._"

"Dan hyung mengiyakan begitu saja?" tanya-ku kesal "Aku kan tidak pernah senang menerima tamu, hyung."

"_Aku tidak bisa menolak-nya, Tao,_" kata Baekhyun hyung dengan suara memelasnya "_Mianhae, ne? Tapi… hyung dengar dari ahjumma dulu banyak sekali teman-teman mu yang suka bertamu ke rumah. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tidak senang menerima tamu?_"

"Sudahlah. Itu bukan hal yang pantas dibicarakan," kata-ku "Ya sudah, jam satu, kan? Berarti setengah jam lagi. Aku mau menyiapkan makanan kecil."

"_Ah, baiklah. Pay,pay._"

"Ne."

Aku mematikan sambungan telfon itu secara sepihak. Hhh, Baekhyun hyung selalu begini. Selalu memutuskan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba. Benar-benar, deh.

Baekhyun hyung itu saudara sepupu-ku yang sebelumnya tinggal di Jepang. Ia memang lahir di Korea dan appa-nya merupakan orang korea, ia menjadi sepupu-ku karena umma-nya yang adalah kakak umma-ku. Baekhyun hyung langsung pulang ke Korea begitu mendengar bahwa kecelakaan terjadi pada adik sepupu-nya ini. Bahkan saat aku tersadar, yang kulihat pertama kali adalah Baekhyun hyung. Bukan orangtua-ku, bukan paman-ku, bukan juga 'dia'.

Baekhyun hyung sangat baik hati. Ia dengan ikhlas merawatku yang saat itu sedang dalam keadaan down sekali. Dan lama kelamaan, berkat dirinya, aku bisa pulih.

Baekhyun hyung memiliki kekasih yang bernama Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol hyung juga sangat baik pada-ku. Ia seringkali berhasil membuat-ku tertawa ditengah-tengah kehidupan-ku yang sedang sangat berantakkan itu. Aku mensyukuri kehadiran mereka berdua di kehidupan-ku. Mereka membuat kehidupan-ku lebih berwarna.

Kedua orangtua-ku, mereka baru datang seminggu setelah aku sadar. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka. Mereka pasti sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di China sana. Aku bahkan sudah sangat bersyukur kalau mereka datang, walau hanya sebentar.

Baekhyun hyung langsung memaksaku tinggal bersama-nya ketika akhirnya aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku sebenarnya sedikit ragu, karena itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan apartemen yang sudah kudiami selama lima tahun lama-nya. Tapi akhirnya, aku ikut juga. Yah, aku tidak mau sendirian dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Aku melirik kearah jam. Seharusnya 15 menit lagi orang yang di bilang oleh Baekhyun hyung itu datang. Dan.. katanya orang itu fans berat-ku? Lucu sekali. Masih ada yang mau mengidolakan-ku, eh?

Aku melangkahkan kaki-ku menuju dapur. Menyiapkan makanan kecil dan teh untuk tamu-ku itu. Walau tangan-ku mengalami cedera parah, tapi untungnya, aku masih bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang ringan. Yah, seperti saat ini. Aku bisa menyiapkan makanan kecil dan teh. Tapi untuk urusan menyapu dan membereskan rumah? Uh. Aku tidak bisa. Dan karenanya aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Baekhyun hyung.

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Ah. Rupanya orang itu sudah datang. Lebih cepat dari dugaan-ku.

Dengan langkah cepat, aku menghampiri pintu depan rumah-ku. Dan saat aku membuka-nya, tampak sesosok pria tampan bertubuh tinggi.

"E-Eh? Kau?"

-TBC-

Haii '-')/ aku kembali dari hiatus panjang-ku .-.v Ini cuma FF sebagai salam kembali dari hiatus (?). Mian buat readerdeul yang nungguin kelanjutan FF aku (kayak ada yang nungguin aja.-.) Beberapa FF seperti Hurt dan Cry sedang dilanjutkan. Dan… yang menang vote kemarin ternyata Hurt, Cry, sama Love, yeyy~ Jadi aku bakal ngelanjutin FF itu dulu ya. Buat FF yang lain nanti setelah FF FF itu tamat *deepbow*

Last, mind to review?

**GyuniKai7's Story**

**Monday, February 25, 2013.**

**5:10 PM.**


End file.
